Tokyo Ghoul: A
by Tetsuoshi
Summary: This is a story about a young kid who has been through a lot. Follow him into the world of the Ghouls and prepare to feel his anguish.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so new story from a different anime!

* * *

"Fuck!" He screamed to the heavens. Looking at the sky, his hair shading his eyes. Tears streaming down his face. "Why?! Why did this happen! Again… Am I going to lose what I cherish most again?!" Falling to his knees, slamming the ground as rain poured down on him.

My name is Ayame, all you need to know is that I am a Ghoul. If you don't know what a Ghoul is then you need to read up on the news. A Ghoul is an abomination that was created into this world. Why would I call myself an abomination? Well I was human. Kidnapped by thugs, I was suppose to be dead. I don't know the details but my kidnappers were killed by Ghouls. I thought myself lucky because I was alive. I was so wrong, not only was I wrong I lost everything! Fuck me! I swear that everything bad happens to people who want peace! My family! My family was killed by the people who kidnapped me! I thought I could see them again after I escaped, I wanted to hug them and tell them that I love them. It seems instead of me coming back from the dead, I entered a world of despair.

"I'm sorry to inform you my dear boy… Your family was murdered soon after you were abducted. If you want we can take you to a foster home where you will be taken care of until your Aunt or Uncle pick you up." The police chief said. Thats right you don't know what I look like. I have Black hair, it goes down to the middle of my back. I was held captive for a while so it had time to grow. My eyes are grey, don't know what type of genetics made my eyes grey when my parents eyes were brown. I'm 5''11, slim. "Foster home… Sure." I said as I nodded. Foster home should be fine until my Aunt or Uncle arrive. Soon after arriving at that hellish foster home everything went to shit.

"Welcome. This is where you will be staying until your Uncle or Aunt show up." A weird man wearing a lab coat stood at the door. After welcoming me he left to go back inside. He was old and most likely worked at a nearby hospital. "My name is Akihiro Kanou, Pleased to meet you. While you're here you can check out the surroundings. There is miles of forest but please enjoy the fresh air." Kanou said. The outside of the building looks like it was previously owned by a wealthy family. But besides that the place was a dump. And it seems that this place is lacking of kids besides those two girls. Whatever, I'll be leaving as soon as I get picked up. I want to visit my family's grave. As I entered and watch the police cars drive off I felt something against my neck. Soon as the feeling left, I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry its so short be rest assured the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, enjoy the story!

* * *

Slowly waking up I found myself in a hospital bed, it was kinda dark but I can make out the room. I looked around. "Where am I…?" I mumbled as I tried to sit up. There was a mirror in front of me, hanging on the wall. I walked over to check if anything was wrong. "Ahhhh!" I screamed at what I saw. My left eye, its color was red. The white in my eyes turned black. "What happened to me?! A….Am I a ghoul? This can't be happening..." I said as I slowly walked to the wooden door to my left. As I opened the door I saw my clothes sitting in a basket to my right. Taking off the hospital garb I put on my usual cloths. I covered my eye with a piece of red cloth. As I ran down the hall that was completely white, I reached the door that lead outside. Wind blew and for a second I smelled fresh air. It was interrupted by rotting flesh that was left in a pile about 30 yards away from the door I exited. "What is this place…?!" I whispered to myself. If these bodies were dumped here, then the people who own this house killed these guys. I have to get out of here.

Running in the direction of the road after making sure the way wasn't occupied by the crazy doctor that lived at the foster house. I as I broke through the miles of woods I found a busy highway. I didn't really pay attention to the car ride that I took in the police car. As I waved for a ride, nobody seemed to want to give me a ride back to town. I decided to walk the side of the road. As I walked I noticed a bridge that went over a river, people seemed to live down there so I started to make my way towards them. As I made my way towards them I heard someone yell for me to stop. "Hey kid, don't go down there!" He rode next to me on a bike. "That area is a common place for Ghouls to hang out." He said as he took off his helmet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is George, I'm from America. Been living in Japan for 7 months." George said.

"Then how do you know…?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm a reporter, gotta make a living in this country." George said as he held up his camera. Well wasn't a bad gig, but it's a dangerous one. I don't trust him but I do need a ride into town. "Give me a ride?" I asked. He made room so I could hitch a ride. As we got back into town I asked him to take me to the police station.

"Hello could I talk to the police chief?" I asked the front desk lady. "Police Chief? I guess you didn't hear. The police chief was taken care of by the CCG. Apparently he was a ghoul." She explained. She said he was part of Aogiri Tree and explained, she also pointed out why there was caution tape behind her. "The Ghoul was taken care of quickly but it did take a toll on the office." I looked behind her and there was a lot of holes in the roof and walls.

I ran away from the police station, reasons being that someone in there could tell the CCG about me. I was a ghoul now, I don't know how I became a ghoul but I am one now. I have to face reality that if I tell them about the house they would investigate. If the guy turned me into a ghoul then he can disappear. They would question me and ask me about why I cover my eye. I can't have them asking questions. I need to disappear as well, but where would I go…?

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember! No flaming!


End file.
